


【盾冬】最棒的礼物（he，abo）

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 芽詹，AO，未成年性行为雷雷雷，不能接受请不要阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

布鲁克林正值盛夏，街上行人都穿得清凉闲适，街边一家蛋糕房前立着一个少年。少年不过十五六岁，清爽的短发配上短袖衬衣背带裤，帅气又可爱，正凝视着橱窗里的小蛋糕，觉得哪一个都好看又好吃，可是他的零花钱不够了。

少年名叫James Barnes，今年十六岁，因为出众的样貌在附近很有名，性征发育是喜欢他的同龄人里热议的话题，James不太在意自己的性征，因为那又不是他能控制的事情，不过James早早就有了喜欢的人，正是他的青梅竹马，住在他家楼下的Steve Rogers，八岁时James遇见了七岁的Steve，瘦弱的Steve像一颗小豆芽，随风就能吹倒，根本不像个男孩子，可是James却对他一见钟情，还向人家告白将来要娶人家，在被狠狠拒绝之后也没有放弃，发誓不管将来他们的性别发展成什么，都要和Steve在一起！

少年的身影已经在蛋糕房的橱窗前逗留好几天，Steve快过生日了，小豆芽的爸妈经常不在家，他想给他买一个蛋糕好好庆祝一下，可是他前段时间帮Steve打架被母亲扣了一半的零用钱，买不起可爱的小蛋糕了，正在犯愁时，蛋糕房里的小学徒Tommy——James的众多追求者之一， 走了出来：“嗨，Bucky，想吃蛋糕了吗？”

“别叫我Bucky！”James不喜欢除了亲密的人之外的人这样称呼他。

“为什么？Steve不就这么叫你吗？”

James甩了一个眼刀：“你又不是Steve！”

“好吧好吧，我亲爱的James，我请你吃蛋糕啊。”小学徒抓紧了一切机会讨好James。

“不用，我是买来给别人吃的。”虽然这样说，可是James的眼神依旧盯着漂亮的蛋糕。

“谁？你的妹妹吗？我可以送你！”小学徒继续狗腿。

“不，不是我买的就没有意义了。”James撅起嘴，“可是我零花钱不够。”

小学徒转转眼睛，他是个Beta，觊觎James许久了：“我可以教你，这几天老板不在，留我一个人看店，但是…你拿什么谢我？”

“真的？”James立刻开心了。

小学徒点点头：“不骗你。”

“可是我没什么能感谢你的东西。”

“不不不，我要的不多，就是…嗯，你就…你亲我一下。”小学徒脸红了起来。

James看着他，皱起眉：“你一个大老爷们我为什么要亲你，你难道是变态！”

“我怎么变态了，我喜欢你啊Bucky，呃，James。”小学徒被James一瞪急忙改口，“我是个Beta，不论你是Alpha，Beta还是Omega我们都合适啊。”

“抱歉我有喜欢的人了。”James干脆地拒绝。

“我免费教你做蛋糕哦，裱花，蜡烛…还有，还有各种花样！”

James挣扎了一下，灵光一现：“你会苹果派吗？”

“苹果派？”小学徒一愣，坦然道，“会啊，不仅苹果派，蓝莓派李子派，草莓派我都会。”

“好，我答应你了！”James笑眯眯的显然已经有了给Steve过生日的好点子。

小学徒很兴奋，他能得到James的吻了，开开心心的闭上眼撅着嘴，James魔爪一伸掰开他的嘴在脸颊上结结实实的亲了一口，小学徒很受伤，James则表示想得到小爷的吻，你做梦。

James学了一下午，烘焙真的很好玩，可是他初学做的不好，倒是苹果派，做的和Steve妈妈的味道不相上下，连小学徒都赞叹他有些天分。Steve 的生日就在后天，James和小学徒约好明天来做蛋糕，就回家了。

从蛋糕房出来没走两步James就遇到了心心念念的Steve。“Steve！好巧，你打工结束了？”

被称作Steve的少年在夕阳的映照下脸色也不算红润，身材依旧消瘦，单薄的夏装显得他更加可怜，似乎对James从蛋糕房里出来一点都不意外，露出一个腼腆的微笑：“嗯，刚结束，路过这里，想买点蛋糕尝尝。”

James一喜，小学徒为了讨好他送了他一小盒蛋糕：“我买啦，咱们一起回去吃吧！”习惯性的去拉男孩的手，Steve僵硬了一下，似乎不太舒服，但是James没有注意到，能和Steve一起回家享受蛋糕就足够他开心的忘却周围的一切了。

Steve今天很少说话，他数次挣开James 的手都被James从善如流的又牵在手里，似乎是再自然不过的事情，一路走回Steve家，James也不自己回家，就留在了Steve 的家里，看着他吃蛋糕，Steve哪想吃什么蛋糕啊，他是为了等James找了一个借口，可是真的在一起又不知道该说些什么做些什么。Steve看见James和小学徒的吻了，不巧的是他没看清，他以为James和小学徒接吻了。

Steve不太开心，James还是看出来了，帮他抹掉嘴角的奶油，暧昧的舔舔手指，Steve脸红不敢看他：“你干什么！”

“没什么啊，Tommy做了这么久的学徒奶油调的还不错嘛！”James吧唧着嘴回味手指上的奶油。

原来是小学徒做的，Steve更吃不下去了，他放下叉子，心里的酸的都冒泡泡了，下了逐客令：“你回家吧，Bucky。”

“为什么啊，我平时都呆到很晚才回家啊，反正我家就在楼上。”

此时Steve真恨自己和Bucky住的这么近。“我想一个人待一会儿，你不要烦我好不好。”

“怎么了？是不是有人欺负你了？还是打工不顺利？明天我和你一起吧？”Bucky问了一大串，越问越关切，Steve更难过了。

“不是都不是，我就是想一个人，你走开！”Steve难得说话那么大声，把Bucky吓了一跳，小心脏有点受伤：“Steve……”Bucky撅起嘴，“我烦到你了？”

Bucky眼神可怜极了，灰蓝色的大眼睛湿润地望着Steve，像是只要你说烦就能哭出来似的，Steve咬咬牙，还是松口道：“不是烦你，是我自己心情不好。”

Bucky瞬间破涕为笑，哪还找得到一点要哭的样子，豪爽地搂着Steve的肩膀说：“我就知道Steve不会嫌弃我哒！”Steve才惊觉自己又双双一次被Bucky的大眼睛欺骗了，可恶的大骗子！

Steve瞪了他一眼：“Bucky，你不能总是这么晚了还留在我家，明明有那么多人想和你一起玩，你总在我家，和我这样的人在一起…”Steve话没说完，Bucky坐直了腰看着他，眼神有一丝难以形容的挫败。

“Steve，我以为，我以为我们在交往。”Bucky成功重点错。

“不是，等等你说什么？交交交交，交往？！”Steve脸红成番茄，“才没有，我我我我什么时候答应你了！”

“你怎么能不承认，不对，你怎么能忘记了！”Bucky咋咋唬唬的手舞足蹈，“八岁那年，我在你家门口拦住你，说要娶你，我还亲了你，唔！”

“你住口！”Steve实在听不下去他的胡言乱语了，“八岁孩子的话怎么能作数！而且那次是你突然袭击我的！”

Bucky彻底懵了，那这些年算什么？每天和他吃饭，牵手，出去玩，他以为这些就算是约会了，虽然Steve总是有点别扭，但是在他看来都是害羞，他还觉得很可爱，难道这些都是他的一厢情愿？！Bucky·纯洁的小少年·Barnes十六年来第一次感受到了失恋的滋味。

“可是，可是，我…不对！”Bucky慌了，他不知道要从何说起，“我就问你一句话，你讨厌我吗？”

Steve张了张嘴欲言又止，然而Bucky已经听不下去了，“我知道了，我知道了，我这就走！”  
说完便夺门而出。

Steve看他一阵风一样的走了还体贴的带上了门，决定不理这个傻子，谁叫他总不听人把话说完。

Bucky一回到家就把自己锁在房间里，任凭妈妈怎么叫都不出来。“Bucky小宝贝，你再不出来吃饭我就要告诉Steve你是个爱哭鬼，不是个男子汉了！”

门立刻被打开：“不行！”Bucky眼睛肿肿的，妈妈一愣，她没想到自己这个没心没肺天不怕地不怕就怕Steve不要他的大儿子居然真的哭了。

Bucky吸吸鼻子坐在了饭桌上，吃饭时还在抽抽，平时最是威严，少言寡语的爸爸看不下去他那幅吃一口抽一下的欠揍模样了。“你怎么了，Steve不要你了嘛？”

“呜哇！”Bucky爸爸没想到自己点炮了，被Bucky的高声痛哭给吓住了。

Bucky妈妈急忙劝导：“怎么啦，说话呀！”

“Steve说他不喜欢我，不愿意和我交往！”天地良心Steve并没有说。

Bucky妈妈凝眉细想了一下，不应该啊，她一个过来人孩子都生了两个了，看得出来Steve喜欢Bucky 的。“你问清楚了吗？”

Bucky想了一下，自己的确也没等Steve回答就跑回了家，于是摇摇头，瞬间止住了哭声。

Bucky爸爸发话了：“男子汉，喜欢的人就要勇敢的去追！被拒绝一次就放弃了，还是我们Barnes家的男人吗！”

“对啊对啊，你知道你爸爸当初追我，那劲头那毅力，妈妈我当年追求者众多可是只有你爸爸坚持到最后了！”

“咳咳，当年的事就不要提了！”

连Bucky六岁的妹妹becky都掺和了进来：“我喜欢Steve哥哥，Bucky你一定得泡到他呀！”

“什么泡不泡的，和谁学的！对了，后天是Steve 的生日吧，你准备惊喜了吗？”

“当然！呃，不能说！”Bucky捂着嘴。

“哟，还想保密啊！行啦，记得花园里的花摘几朵送给Steve啊！”

“谢谢妈妈！”

有了全家的支持，Bucky有信心了很多，第二天早早的就醒来，身体却有些乏力，他可是正值青春期的好少年，活力无限，Bucky觉得应该是昨天晚上翻来覆去睡太晚了才这么难受。

无精打采的下了楼，趴在饭桌上，妈妈过来摸摸他的额头：“似乎有点烧呢，今天还要出门吗？”

“嗯，今天必须出门！”Bucky努力地笑了一下安慰妈妈。

Bucky觉得越来越难受了，路过Steve家门口踌躇了很久还是没打招呼，Steve像感应到什么，打开门探出头来看，看到跑远的身影，一脸果然如此的笑容。

日头升高了，Bucky也没走到蛋糕房，温暖的阳光并没有让他舒服一些，街上熙熙攘攘的行人让他觉得头晕眼花，勉强挨到了蛋糕房，鼻头上顶着白面的小学徒开门迎他，蛋糕房里满是甜腻的奶油和果酱的香味，Bucky吃了点甜的东西才重新打起了精神。

蛋糕坯子和夹层果酱还有表面的奶油层都是Bucky亲手弄的，果酱选择了苹果酱，小学徒帮他裱花，Bucky在一旁准备苹果派。

“你要写什么字？”小学徒探头过来。

“你放下我自己写！”Bucky应到。忙完了自己的任务的小学徒跑到Bucky身边看他摆弄苹果派：“你这派做的可真不错，这派皮，这比例，Bucky你以后和我一起来开店吧，咱俩一定能把店开得红红火火。”

Bucky知道他说不出好话，索性不理他，小学徒得寸进尺，摸他的腰，要搁在平时Bucky一脚踹过去，可是今天竟然软了腰，他脸红了一下，假装什么都没发生，加快速度把烤好的派装起来。

“我自己写字你别偷看。”Bucky写出歪歪扭扭的“To My Steve”，马上就装盒子，然后一刻不停，就要走，不料被拦下：“Bucky，我真的喜欢你。”

“可是我不喜欢你，谢谢你的感情。”Bucky说完，他一刻都不能呆了，他觉得自己要昏厥了。

Bucky小跑着，离开了气味甜腻的蛋糕房，夕阳凉爽的空气让他清醒了一些，刚才怎么回事，Bucky糊涂了，刚才被Tommy压在墙角竟然有些神智不清了，不过他没能幸运太久，Bucky觉得眼前阵阵泛花，浑身发热，很快满身粘腻汗水：“可恶，得洗个澡再去找Steve了！”

在拐个弯就能到家了，小路上没什么人，突然不知道从哪里窜出一个大汉，Bucky本能地后退，转身就跑，可是被盯上的猎物哪有那么容易逃跑，他被按在墙角：“小弟弟，身上好香啊！陪叔叔玩一会儿好不好？”

Alpha，是Alpha，Bucky第一次感受到来自Alpha的恐惧，同样是Alpha的爸爸从来没有散发出这么恐惧的气息。“不要，不要靠近我！”Bucky大声嘶吼，可是这条小路没有人家更没很少有人经过，他紧紧护着手里的蛋糕，男人趁机把手摸进了他的裤子里，眼泪集中在眼眶，他想反抗发现自己做不到，这才是最恐怖的。男人直接摸进了他的内裤里，粗糙的手指顺着柔软的臀【河蟹】肉滑进缝隙里，抵着湿滑的小洞磨蹭起来，Bucky瞬间浑身紧绷，尖叫一声：“去你妈的！”

他给了男人一脚，拼命往家跑，男人捂着裤裆一瘸一拐地追，到嘴的鸭子肉可不能飞了！

Bucky跑得飞快，也顾不上沁透内裤的滑腻液体流了一裤子，他跑到Steve的门口，只希望 Steve今天回家早。

“please，please，Steve你快开门。”Bucky还没按到门铃，就被人一把拽住，捂住了嘴，Steve打开门，可是门口什么都没有，只有地上一个孤零零的纸盒，Steve打开纸盒看到里面精心装点了鲜花，还有蛋糕上的字，淡淡一笑，关上了门。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

Bucky眼睁睁看着Steve关上了门。他的内心此刻只有两个字：完了。他要完了，内心的绝望让他一瞬间失了力，被身后的男人一把托起来，就按在了逃生楼梯口。

斑驳锈迹的楼梯堆满了杂物，不走近根本看不见后面掩藏着两个人。Bucky趴在地上，被浓重恶臭的Alpha信息素压得爬不起来，他害怕极了，Alpha天生压制omega，从未经历过这种控制的Bucky 眼角逼出了眼泪，呜呜的哭了。

身后的男人愉悦的羞辱Bucky，极尽难听之语，看到小omega不再挣扎，利索地拽下了Bucky的裤子。Bucky吓得不敢出声，他咬着自己的手背，屁股上那恶心至极的下流手掌蹂躏着Bucky柔软的臀瓣，不待男人掰开软肉看清中间的小洞，“咚”的一声钝响，男人被砸倒在地，竟然挣扎了两下没有爬起来，紧接着一下两下三下，男人已经昏厥过去，粗如男子手臂的球棒被还在不停落下，男孩树枝般的臂膀爆发出从未有过的力量，湛蓝的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。

“什么东西，还敢碰我的人。”终于球棒被扔在一边发出叮当脆响，Steve抹了一下溅到脸上的液体，啐了躺在地上生死不明的男人一口。

Steve望向一旁的Bucky，依旧赤裸着下身颤抖不已的趴在地上，还不知道发生了什么。Steve马上将Bucky的裤子提好，又抱起他搂在怀里：“没事了，Bucky，有我在。”

Bucky眼神发直，还处在信息素威压的恐惧中，Steve摸着他的头发好几下才镇静下来。“我，刚才，不…”Bucky语无伦次，舌头打结，他看着Steve唯一能说清楚的只有Steve的名字。

“没事了，没事了。”Steve不停安慰他，“那个人不会再伤害你了，你看他已经被我打到了。”

Bucky顺着Steve的手指看去，那男人侧躺着，看不清面目，刺眼的猩红刺激得吧唧瞳孔收缩，一时反应不过来：“你做的？他死了？”

“应该只是昏过去了。”Steve撇了头破血流的男人一眼，丝毫没有温度，和平时的温和亲切判若两人，“不过他碰了不该碰的人死了也是活该。”

Bucky摇摇头：“不行，他要是真的死了……”

“嘘，你不用担心这些，我们回家，好吗？”

Steve 的声音坚定柔和，透着一种让人无法拒绝的安全感，Bucky现在迫切需要这份安全感，点点头依靠着Steve的肩膀站了起来，此时他才发现自己腿软到几乎走不动路，经过男人身边的时候也不敢侧目，走了几步忽然想起了什么转身摸索了几下捡起了沾着血迹的球棒，Steve以为他是想再打几下报复一下男人，可是Bucky只是拿着球棒说道：“不是Steve做的，不是。”

Steve用力夺了一下没夺下来，就任由Bucky握着，领着他一步步往家走。来到熟悉的房子里，Bucky终于放松了一点，Steve递给他一杯水，Bucky没喝就只是拿着。“他会怎么样？会不会死？都是因为我，如果我不走那条小路就好了。”

“不是的，Bucky，这跟你一点点关系都没有，如果你不放心，我再去看看，去确认一下？”

“不行不行！”Bucky激动起来，抓住Steve 的手将他拉向自己，摇着头，脑子里闪过一万种理由无数画面，都堵在喉咙里说不出来。

Steve被他拽得踉跄了一下，险些扑在他身上，有那么一丝若有若无的香气飘进了Steve 的鼻尖，起初他以为是桌子上蛋糕的味道，但是Steve立刻否定，那味道比蛋糕要甜多了，让他想要再多闻，一直闻，顺着香气Steve的鼻子扎进了Bucky 耳侧的头发里，他知道那是什么味道了，他的心跳突然加速，剧烈跳动，Steve心脏不好，经常心悸，却从未像现在跳得这么快过，就像是被用力握紧又松开，随时都会炸裂一样，浑身像是干柴遇到了火星燃烧了起来，只有香气能略微缓解，他控制不住想有汲取更多，却犹如饮鸩止渴更加渴望，不自觉的在Bucky耳边低喃，声音出现了裂痕：“Bucky，你好香。”

Bucky浑身一颤，那个男人也说过同样的话，一股寒意窜上后脊，本能地想要推开，Steve先一步退开来。“我出去看看，很快回来。”不等Bucky阻拦，Steve已经甩门出去了，Bucky楞楞地，他才是那个保护者的角色，护着瘦小可怜的Steve，可是就在刚才的一瞬间，他竟然觉得Steve有点帅，好帅。

Bucky喝完了杯里的水，冷静了下来，一旦重新找回理智，身上难受的感觉也回来了，特别是腿间，让他不得不像穿裙子的女孩子那样交叠着双腿调整姿势，可是无论如何也是黏糊糊的分外难受，双腿还一阵阵发软，可是他顾不了那么多了，因为Steve早该回来了，Bucky扶着桌子站起来，还没走两步，门又被从外面推开，Steve没事儿人一样走回来，关上门站在门口没有走近。

“怎么样了？你还好吗？”

“我没事，我过去的时候那个人已经走了，收拾了一下所以耽误了一点时间。”Steve腼腆地笑了一下，仿佛刚才那个狠戾果断的少年不是他。

Bucky点点头，他当然相信Steve，但是事实并不是那样的。Steve过去的时候男人还瘫倒在地上，Steve盯着他说：“你不要装了。”

“男人艰难的睁开眼睛。”瞳孔微张，少年的气息竟然让他有些窒息。

“赶紧滚不要再出现在我的视线和Bucky的身边，否则下一次你就再也睁不开你的眼睛了。”少年的声音没有什么起伏，说着没什么新意的威胁，可是他身上散发出来的信息素却真实地影响了男人。

男人不太利索地滚了，Steve清理了地上还有墙面杂物上的血迹，然后忘记了这件事情。

Bucky又坐了回去，这一次他彻底地放松下来，肩膀都略微塌下去了一点，招呼Steve：“进来啊，站在门口干嘛。”

Steve似乎是深呼吸了一下，坐在了Bucky对面：“Bucky你该回家了。”

Bucky听他这么说，抿了抿嘴努力笑了一下：“我昨天想过了，即使你不喜欢我，我也还是喜欢你，而且为了给你做蛋糕我可是忙了一下午，作为朋友帮你庆祝生日，不过分吧？”Steve却觉得他太过分了，甜的过分。

“你看！”Bucky献宝似地打开蛋糕盒子，实际上是两个盒子，下面的盒子打开是一盘烤的香甜酥软的苹果派，和Bucky 的味道一样，“你最喜欢的苹果派！”

Steve再也无法忍受满屋子的香甜气息，他站起来捧着Bucky 的脸，吻上那对翁动的红唇，又香又软，让Steve无法自拔。Bucky则被突如其来的亲吻惊呆了，大脑一片空白。

“Bucky，你是真不知道还是在装傻？”

Bucky继续呆滞：“什么？”

“你分化成omega了，信息素充满了我的房子，要将我逼疯了。”

什么omega？什么信息素？为什么会逼疯Steve？第一次步入发情期不自知的Bucky被弄糊涂了，大脑早被信息素搅得转不动了。

“我，我是omega？”Bucky终于回过味儿来，也终于意识到自己股间那种潮湿粘腻的液体是怎么回事了，“怎么办！对，对了，抑制剂！我没准备…家里没有，天啊！”Bucky慌了。

“现在去买也来不及了，太晚了，你忍一晚，我明早去买。”

“好，谢谢你Steve。”Bucky湿漉漉的大眼睛盯得Steve要把持不住。

“先忍忍，你还能动吗？”

“有点难。”这会儿功夫，Bucky的裤子快湿透了，意识到是发情之后热潮更是汹涌，几乎看不清眼前的Steve，“Steve，Steve…好难受。”

Bucky倒在Steve怀里，Steve拼劲全力将他安置到床上，就迅速跑开，但还是被Bucky捕捉到一点残留的信息素。“Steve，别走！”

“不行，Bucky，我得帮你准备点东西，让你舒服些。”

“你待在我身边，我就很舒服。”Bucky绝对不知道自己说了些什么，Steve忍了又忍还是抵不过诱惑，一步步走向美味的omega。

Bucky看着他靠近，内心满是难以形容的期待，他现在已经被信息素控制了，刚才Steve靠近的一瞬间，他感受到了一阵清爽，Steve能让他舒服，能让他摆脱发情，Bucky深信不疑，一把拽住Steve，迫不及待吻上少年的嘴唇，交换津液，汲取那隐藏在口腔里的一点点信息素。

“Bucky，Bucky，我不能。”Steve还保持着一丝清明。

Bucky却已经不能理解Steve口中的不能是不能什么了：“你可以，做什么都可以。”

这一句话，点爆了Steve，他极力隐藏的的信息素从瘦弱身躯里渗透出来然后像网一样一层层裹紧Bucky，无孔不入，仅是这样Bucky就发出了柔软的呻吟。

“Alpha，Steve你是Alpha？！”

“是呀，我也是刚知道，我居然是个Alpha。”Steve自嘲的一笑，摸着Bucky被汗水沁湿的额发。

“我不行了，Steve，标记我，求你。”

omega发出这样的邀请没有Alpha能拒绝，Steve也是如此，他不是圣人，会被诱惑，也乐于被心爱的人诱惑。

“啊……啊！啊啊…”Bucky甜腻的呻吟在Steve耳边环绕，刺激的他下体硬的发疼，他的手指正插在那个温热紧致的小洞里，香甜的蜜汁随着抽插滴落到床单上溅落到腿根。  
“Ste…Steve，可以了，求你，求啊啊啊！”Bucky要住下唇，他觉得自己叫的太淫荡了，可是Steve 的手指按到他体内好舒服的一个地方，Steve也发现了，不停的刺激那一块尤其柔软肥厚的穴肉，Bucky睁大双眼，小腿抽搐，却怎么都无法逃离两根手指的戏谑，Steve按着他挣扎的胯，两根火热的阴茎挤在腹间，小Bucky射了一波又一波，Steve就着斑白的液体揉搓两根小兄弟，小洞里的手指不停，揪起来那一块软肉揉捏，将Bucky推向了一个新的高潮，自己也跟着射了出来。

多重高潮之后的空白让Bucky失神，唇边还残留着一点来不及咽下的津液，发泄了多余的情欲让身体没那么难受了，可是对于Alpha的渴望却一点都没少，Steve看着Bucky这幅任人鱼肉的模样忍不住又要硬，红着脸将自己射出来的东西沾了一点涂在Bucky的嘴唇上，显得更加色情，他放肆的将手指伸进Bucky微张的唇里，模仿着性交的动作抽插，相似的水声让Steve脸红到脖子，捂着自己半张脸，手倒是没停继续玩弄Bucky的嘴唇和舌头，代Bucky回过神，主动吮吸他的手指，更是臊的Steve不好意思看他。

“小Steve深藏不漏啊，两根手指就把我操的失神了。背着我交了不少女朋友了吧？”

“没，没有！”一旦找回理智，不被信息素控制，Steve又变回那个单纯容易脸红的小少年。

Bucky笑容更盛，舔了舔唇，湿润了的嘴唇更红，Steve很想亲，被Bucky的一句话卡住：“标记我吧，Steve，你知道我愿意的。”

“不行，Bucky我们都太小了，而且我…不，你太好了。”

“你就因为这么个理由拒绝我？ao标记不受年龄拘束，你知道的。”

“可是，不，就是不行！”你会后悔的，后半句话，Steve没有说出口，Steve有他自己的顾虑和倔强，Bucky大概无法理解，但是不妨碍他们相爱。

发情期的omega十分敏感，身体和感情都是，Bucky不知道Steve的顾虑，他就是单纯的以为Steve不愿意不喜欢他，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来。

“哎？怎么又哭了？”Bucky从不是爱哭的人，发情让他抑制不住内心的酸楚和委屈，身体又难受起来，随着抽噎下身冒出一股股水儿，“我知道你不喜欢我，对不起，勉强你了。”

Steve知道他肯定误会了，无奈道：“这世界上，我最喜欢的人，只喜欢的人，是你呀，Bucky。”

“真的？！”

“我可以再说一遍！”

“再说两遍，不，三遍。”

“说几遍都行。”

Bucky笑着眼泪还是想断了线的珍珠，看得Steve心疼。“Steve，我也只喜欢你，别拒绝我。”

“我永远也无法拒绝你，我的Bucky。”Steve亲了亲他的嘴唇，手掌在他身上摩挲，“我会让你舒服的，但是不会完全标记你，等我们我长大一点了，在进行这个神圣的仪式好不好？”

Bucky勉为其难点点头，被Steve翻了个身，趴在床上，有些兴奋的紧绷身体，胸前两颗小乳头被捏来捻去，爽的他浑身阵阵发软，Steve的吻不断落在肩膀上，它能感受到Steve那里坚挺的抵着他的大腿内侧，Bucky内心叫嚣着快进来快进来！Steve一点也不着急，还在揉捏胸前的小点，Bucky想要出声催促，可是张开嘴就是破碎的呻吟，终于Steve的吻落在Bucky颈间的腺体上，他不再犹豫咬破皮肤，将自己的信息素注入进去，暂时标记了Bucky。

信息素绵绵注入，渗透四肢百骸，一股薄荷的清爽凉意缓解了他的燥热，他仔细体会着，Steve的信息素没有那么强势，微甜像细雨，没有暴雨那样强烈但是却能沁润初春的土壤，对了，是春雨迎来初阳后的青草，充满活力生机的气息。他最喜欢的气息。

“我爱你，Steve。”Bucky说道。

Steve正沉浸在标记Bucky的满足感中，冷不丁被Bucky极其认真的告白，周围甜蜜的气息突然浓郁，啊，真是好闻。

“我也爱你，Bucky。”Steve回答道。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

正文：

暂时标记之后，Bucky的大脑终于不再昏昏沉沉的了，可是身体还是疲惫，两个人就这么躺在Steve的小床上对视，好像会被谁听去似的小声说着悄悄话，Bucky的嘴角忍不住上扬，他和Steve在一起了，是真正的在一起了，不知怎么的忽然羞涩起来。Steve则在表露心迹之后不再别扭，眼神直白露骨，单手搂着他不时摩挲Bucky敏感的腰窝。一般来说强壮的搂着纤瘦的才更符合常识和审美，可是现在Bucky缩在Steve不算宽敞的怀抱里，竟也没觉得不自然，他是个Omega，小Steve居然是个Alpha，虽然和自己想象有些出入，但现在的配对最合适不过了，Bucky已经开始幻想他们的未来，发情期结婚生小孩儿，哦天啊，他以前可没想过小孩子，他们自己就还是孩子呢。

“瞎想什么呢？”

Bucky快速舔了一下唇，对上Steve的眼神，到嘴边的话忽然转了个弯又吞了回去：“我在想……Steve你早就喜欢上我了对不对！”Bucky狡黠地笑着，自信满满。

Steve被噎了一下，自己的小秘密被发现了。“也不是，呃，也没有那么早。”Steve心虚的移开眼神。

“你都不敢看我了，撒谎可不是好孩子。”Bucky紧抓着不放，“你知道我昨天，你那样说我多伤心，被妈妈爸爸还有妹妹看到哭肿眼睛多丢人，你得负责！”

“负责负责，我肯定负责。”Steve啄了一下他的嘴唇，“可是是你不听我说完先跑了的啊。”

“我不管，你得告诉我是什么时候喜欢上我的，十二岁第一次出去看电影？还是那次偷跑去海滩？难道是你在巷子里被揍我出手相救？”Bucky一条条罗列着，Steve的耳根一点点红了，他从床上跳起来，欺负Bucky现在不能下床追他，只能对着他的背影赌气的大喊大叫。

Steve看到桌上的蛋糕和苹果派，他细心的收好了蛋糕放在冰箱里，将苹果派盛到盘子里切成一个个小块，又淋上一点果酱，回到床边。

Bucky前一刻还在撅嘴，看到Steve端着苹果派坐回床上还是有些紧张他会不喜欢。“好吃吗？”

“好吃，和妈妈做的一样好吃。”

这是最棒的夸奖了，Bucky不禁咧嘴笑出声，被Steve塞了一块，满口香甜。

果酱滴了下来，落在Bucky胸口上，他想要抹掉，被Steve按住手腕，俯身舔掉那一点点果酱，胸膛剧烈鼓动，Steve的舌头打着圈移到突出的乳头上，一口含在嘴里，Bucky不挣扎也不拒绝，任由他品尝，本来淡色的乳晕都被吸吮的充血发红，他又问了一次那个问题：“好吃吗？”

“好吃，比派还要好吃。”

Bucky害羞的闭上眼睛，柔顺地躺在柔软的床垫里，嘴唇抖了抖，极小声地说：“请，请品尝。”

这简直太诱人了，俊秀的少年，双颊嫣红，散发着最甜的气息，Steve意识到他的Bucky，他梦想的少年如花朵般暗自开放等待他的采撷。将盘子放在地上，拿起被子将两个人裹紧，信息素在发酵，他们紧密地拥抱在一起，Steve湿热的气息吹向Bucky的耳边。

“其实，不是第一次看电影不是海滩不是你救我的时候，比那早多了。”Steve回想着，果酱的甜味也不及那一日男孩的笑容，“我想我是第一眼看见你就爱上你了。”

Bucky不敢相信地抿紧嘴唇，小Steve说起情话来简直要人命。“以后这种话只能对我说！”Bucky像一只护食的小猫咪。

“我当然只会对你说。”因为心里住不下第二个人。

然而暂时标记的效力只持续到了晚上，似乎对Steve的信息素免疫了一般，Bucky又开始发情，Steve只能不断地用手指帮他舒缓欲望，仅仅是手指过高频率的抽插也让Bucky柔嫩的小洞微微红肿，像一张撅起的小嘴泛着红。颈间更是遍布标记的咬痕，乍一看去触目惊心。这一夜Steve几乎没有睡，他用冷毛巾敷在Bucky红肿的腺体上，明明已经没有可以下口的地方了，Bucky再次难耐的扭动身体用湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着他时，Steve还是用牙齿刺破了刚愈合的咬痕。

Steve恨自己，是一个差劲的Alpha，信息素都不能让自己的Omega舒服一晚上。这也难怪，他被Bucky的信息素诱发提前分化成Alpha，而且他只有十五岁，想要保护一个Omega还太难。一大早，Steve就起床穿戴整齐，他必须出一趟门，不仅要买抑制剂还要采购一些必需品，为了能够帮他的Omega舒服安全的度过最重要的初次发情。可是他只离开了床五米，Omega的Alpha雷达就让Bucky醒了过来。

“Steve……”Bucky软绵绵的呼唤Steve，他不得不回到床边。

“Bucky，我只是去买抑制剂，还记得吗？很快回来，我保证。”Steve用最温柔的声音和他说话。告白的时候都没有此刻柔和。

Bucky抿了抿嘴：“你快点回来，我已经开始想你了。”

Steve忍不住亲了Bucky一下，在Bucky缠上来双臂之后又忍不住加深了这个吻：“听着，宝贝，我真是一刻都不想离开你。”

“叫我宝贝，真肉麻。”Bucky害羞地笑着推开他，“你快去吧。”

临出门Steve忽然回头：“我准备一样东西，以防你发情不舒服，就放在床头了，我走啦！”说完逃也似的窜出了门。

Bucky挑眉，什么东西让他跑的那么快，他翻了翻床头，在枕头下面看到了一件衬衫，准确的说是Steve昨天过还没有洗的全是Alpha信息素的白衬衫，Bucky拿起来轻轻嗅了一下，脸颊忽然有点热。

Steve特意早出门，可是他没料到今天超市减价，门口已经围满了顾客。Steve这细胳膊细腿的往人群里一扎立刻被淹没，随大流挤了进去。拥挤的人潮还有长队，让Steve预估的购物时间延长了一倍还多，好不容易拎着两个塞得满满的购物袋出来，再去诊所配好抑制剂，已经过了中午了。Steve不得不更快地飞奔回家。

回到小区，Steve已经满头是汗，几近中暑边缘，腿脚越来越沉，可是一想到还在房间里等他的Bucky，又打起了精神。一不小心Steve拐弯和一个男人撞上，他立刻道歉，可是男人却像看不见他，目不斜视被什么东西吸引着往前走。Steve有些纳闷，这是一个Alpha，一个被Omega吸引的Alpha。Steve隐隐感觉不对，这一路回来遇见的Alpha似乎有些多，而且都是不是认识的人，他从小在布鲁克林长大，就这么些邻居，低头不见抬头见，突然冒出来好几个陌生的Alpha，Steve已经能猜到八九成了。

他迅速赶回家，楼底下竟然已经有两三个人在徘徊，两步奔到家门口，Steve体弱多病活到这么大，从来没有跑这么快过，他惊讶地看着拍打他家大门的男人，愤怒的Alpha信息素爆发了出来。

“从我家门前滚开！”Steve就像个一直凶猛的小狮子，脖子上的鬃毛都炸裂开来威吓敌人，那个Alpha被吓了一跳，他不知道这个小男孩如此柔弱的身躯怎么能爆发出这么强烈的信息素。Steve步步紧逼，目光如炬：“他是我的Omega，谁都不许碰他，你们不配。”Steve说的肯定又淡然，这是他第一次正面承认他对Bucky的占有欲。

好不容易轰走了野狗，Steve掏出钥匙打开门，和他预想的不一样，Bucky并没有在床上等他，而是跪在大门前，几乎赤裸只着Steve留给他的衬衣，臀部隐秘的小洞里流着淫水儿，已经积累了一小滩。最让Steve难以置信的是，这样羞耻的模样，Bucky似乎是想要开门出去。

有点剥落掉漆的木门上清晰可见新增的指甲划痕，Bucky水蒙蒙的大眼睛无法聚焦，他不再抓门，转而拽住刚进门的Steve，口中喃喃：“Alpha，给我Alpha，你是Alpha嘛？”

“我是。”

“插我，操我，太难受了，求你。”Bucky祈求眼前的Alpha，他看不到Steve，此刻他的眼里只有Alpha。

“Bucky，你醒醒，看看我是谁，Bucky！”无论Steve如何摇晃，呼喊，Bucky都听不见，像是被蒙住了双眼和耳朵，只渴望Alpha填满身下的洞，侵犯他占有他。

Bucky混身散发出甜腻的香气，冲进Steve的鼻腔里毛孔中，唤醒了他的Alpha本能。Steve的眼睛满满爬上弯折的血丝，可是他强迫自己保持清醒不能伤害Bucky。

得不到想要的，被热潮折磨的快发疯的Bucky已经无法再忍受，他撅起光裸浑圆的屁股，拽着Steve 的手腕就往那汪水穴上撞。Steve惊得收回手，也晚了，手指擦过湿润的穴口，Bucky呻吟了一声，那声音竟媚到骨子里。

“啊！插我，标记我，啊…里面，里面好难受，帮帮我。”Bucky极尽柔媚，和平时爽朗阳光的大男孩形象判若两人，让Steve惊讶也被吸引，手指上粘腻的液体本应该带着情欲的腥臊气息，现在闻起来也格外诱人，一直肖想的人此刻正摆出最羞耻的姿势在自己身下求欢是多么大的冲击，体内的Alpha完全被唤醒。

Alpha静静地看着发情的Omega摇摆屁股，嫩红的小口一张一阖，像是会说话，Omega等着Alpha久久没有动作，回头望着他，通红的双眼含着泪，嘴唇红润非常，明明身体还稚嫩，可是神态却淫靡放荡。Alpha终于伸出手，抚上饱满的臀瓣，Omega过电一般，浑身一颤，翘的更高了。微凉的手掌没有在臀瓣停留很久，而是顺着光滑的脊背摸向颈侧的腺体。

“标记你？你脖子上已经有那么多咬痕了，早就不知道被多少Alpha操过标记过了，还要我标记你？真是淫荡的无可救药。”Alpha的声音暗哑低沉，这一次Omega终于听了进去，他呆滞了两秒，忽然激动道：“没有，我没有被Alpha操过，我没有！”

“没有？你自己摸摸看啊。”Omega被Alpha脸上讥讽的笑容吓得立刻摸上自己的颈侧，红肿的伤痕再清晰不过，他被标记过了，而且不止一个，Omega哭着摇头：“这不可能，不可能！”

“是五个还是六个？咬痕种这么高，下面都松了吧。”Alpha还在羞辱Omega，手指顺着大张的双腿探进湿润的洞口，模仿性交抽插起来，淫靡的水声和熟悉的快感让Omega崩溃。“我没有被别人标记过，我只有，只有Steve，不要！Steve救我！”

Bucky的尖叫声像一发利箭穿透Steve的大脑，瞬间清醒过来，看着身下痛苦无助的Bucky，他都做了些什么？怎么能说出那么过分的话。

“Bucky，我在，没有别人，只有我，天啊，对不起，Bucky你看看我。”Steve温柔地唤着Bucky，亲吻他的眼角，天知道他居然被Alpha的本能给控制了，这不就和要奸淫Bucky的混蛋一样了吗？他自责不已，一直道歉。

“Steve，你怎么回来的这么慢，我发情了，可是你不在…我闻到了Alpha的气味…然后，我就没有记忆了…”Bucky抽抽嗒嗒地说着，屁股里的水也没停，“屁股…屁股里面…Steve，标记我吧，让我成为你的Omega，好想要你。”Bucky拽下Steve的衣领，亲吻他的嘴唇，Steve早就忍不住了，他想标记Bucky，想和他永远在一起，此刻什么顾虑都抛到九霄云外了，刚才那些聚集过来的Alpha刺激到了Steve，Bucky是他的，谁都不给，谁敢觊觎他的Bucky，他一定会把对方打的满地找牙。

“我们去床上，地板太脏了，好吗？”

Bucky听话的点点头，两人一边接吻一边磨蹭到了床边，Bucky脚软的走不动，几乎是被Steve拖着过来的。一躺倒床上，Steve就不再犹豫，解开裤子，硬挺的阴茎顶高内裤抵着Bucky的穴口，又挤出一股淫汁沁湿了Steve 的内裤。

Bucky脸颊绯红，Steve的吻落在他的腺体上，轻柔的舔弄那些被他咬肿的皮肉，腺体被一遍遍刺激，Bucky的小兄弟硬得流出前液，真是前后一起流水，羞耻的睁不开眼。两颗小红豆也勃起，乳晕不再是浅浅淡淡的颜色，被Steve玩弄的扩大了一圈，指甲骚挂乳孔，又拉又按将两颗小乳豆照顾得像小石子一样硬。

Bucky全力捂住嘴才不让自己发出太淫荡的呻吟：“Ste…Steve…不行，可以了，进来吧…啊！”隔着内裤，Steve浅浅的插入，内里的高热吸的他好舒服，Steve舔舔Bucky 的耳根：“好紧，还需要扩张一下。”

“不用了，你的手指昨天已经…插松了…”Bucky是真的着急了，这么羞耻的话都说了出来，Steve笑了一下，手指顺着撑开的穴口摸了进去，果然轻松地插入两指，另一只手也伸进来，四根手指，一抽一插，将Bucky送上了天，尖叫着射了一身，趁着Bucky高潮的茫然，Steve褪下内裤，露出挺立的小兄弟，不算多粗，大约成年男人两指，就是普通少年的长度，可是对于消瘦如薄纸的Steve来说真的算是意外的尺寸了。

Steve将手指上的液体抹在阴茎上，他担心Bucky不够湿还买了一罐润滑剂，看来是不用了，Bucky为他已经湿的不能再湿了。缓缓地顶进前端，Bucky内里还处于高度敏感搅紧的状态，被阴茎势不可挡的撞开，陌生的快感席卷了Bucky，他想努力放松接纳Steve，可是每一寸肠肉都颤抖着收紧，给了Steve莫大的快感忍不住又顶进去一段。  
“Bucky，放松一点，让我进去。”

Bucky拼命摇头，眼泪滑下眼角，抓紧床单的手指泛白，Steve以为他疼了，慌忙撤出来一点，Bucky以为Steve要推出去，双腿夹紧了Steve的腰：“别…别出去…啊，好舒服！”Bucky抓住Steve的手臂，小腿不住在他后背磨蹭，蹭得Steve心痒，“疼不疼？我轻一点？”

“不，进来，不用管我，用力操我，太舒服了，Steve，啊！啊啊啊…啊啊嗯！别停…”Steve忘了，Bucky是Omega，发情的Omega是不会知道什么是痛的，他们只能体会到快感。

Bucky控制不了他的穴肉，只能努力长大双腿方面Steve操的更深，小小的穴口微微红肿却能将Steve完全吞进去，里面的汁水多得随着抽插溅出来，Steve没见过别的Omega，但是他觉得Bucky是最棒的Omega。

Bucky的小兄弟刚刚射了一次，没多久又被插硬，随着两人的运动晃来晃去，打在两人的小腹上，忽然被Steve攥在手里，撸动起来，Bucky 的呻吟变了调：“不行，放手，又要射了，啊！”

太多的快感击垮了Bucky年轻的身体，连十分钟都没有就又射了出来，后穴骤然收紧，Steve没料到Bucky这么快高潮，就被温热多汁的小穴夹出了精，都没来得及成结，连生殖腔的影子都没找到，甚至都没特地去操前列腺。

拔出性器，Steve疲惫地躺在Bucky身边，标记失败了，作为Alpha的那部分十分挫败，理智的那部分则十分庆幸。

“Bucky，还难受吗？疼不疼？”Steve第一重要的事情就是关心Bucky，被操的迷迷糊糊的Bucky努力睁开眼，看着侧躺在旁边的Steve，摸了摸他的下巴：“不疼，很舒服，生日快乐，Steve。”

Steve都忘了今天是他的生日了，真是一个特别的生日：“谢谢，Bucky，你是我最棒的礼物。”

end

随便的番外

1.事后，Steve终于想起了被遗忘在门口的抑制剂，喂给Bucky服下之后，他才放心的搂着Bucky睡着。

2.抑制剂起了作用，Bucky的屁屁不再痒痒流水，但是依然浑身无力，Steve伺候吃伺候喝，不难想象两人结婚之后的生活。

3.浑身乏力，没精神，嗜睡是Bucky服用抑制剂的副作用，Bucky还私自添加了一样，对Alpha特别依恋，腻乎了五天才结束发情期。

4.第六天，Steve和Bucky来到了Bucky家，他们挑了一个大家都在的时间，晚餐时间。Bucky妈妈一见到Steve，就很热情，拉到原本属于Bucky的位置，坐下吃饭。  
“哎，嫁出去的儿子，泼出去的水啊，还是Steve知道心疼妈妈。”  
Bucky只能汕汕的坐在了桌尾。

5.“妈妈，我五天没回家，你也不担心？”  
“担心什么？这不正表明你追求成功，留在Steve家了吗？”  
Bucky又一次找话题失败。

6.妈妈：“上个星期吧，突然多出来好多Alpha在小区附近，怪吓人的，你们没遇见吧？”  
Steve：“没有。”  
Bucky：“为什么会有那么多Alpha？”  
终于得到台词的爸爸：“因为附近有未标记的Omega发情，Alpha不负责任的把他扔下了。才吸引来那么多人。”  
心虚的Bucky：“哦，这样啊。”

7.妈妈：“也不知道那Omega怎样了。”  
爸爸：“Alpha们都被轰走了，那应该是赶回来了吧。现在的年轻人啊，就是这么冒冒失失，不自爱！”  
妈妈：“Steve，Bucky你们可不能这么马虎，会出大乱子的！”  
心虚的Bucky：“其实…我好像就是…那个Omega…”  
自责的Steve：“放心，伯父伯母我会对Bucky负责的！”

8.这顿饭最终由Bucky被父亲拎进房间教育了俩小时告终，并勒令不许与Steve 见面三天，以示惩罚。

9.Steve庆幸自己忍住了，否则今日小命不保。

10.三天禁闭后，Bucky 刚被放出来，就往Steve家里跑，虽然被下了不许在Steve家过夜的指令，也依然阻挡不住Bucky在小Alpha面前作死的脚步！

Bucky曰：屁屁不痛了之后又是一条好汉！

【真·END】


End file.
